


(Un)Familiarity

by Selyann



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/pseuds/Selyann
Summary: The feeling was the same except it was different.





	(Un)Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter in June 2017.
> 
> I seem to have a liking for extremely niche ships, but this is fine with me.

They sat in silence, but in the lack of words, there was comfort – the same kind of comfort that Nobume usually only found in drinking a cup of tea with a side of doughnut or five, and the same kind of comfort she had felt being around Isaburō.

Or at least so she thought until Takasugi’s fingers twined with hers gently, without any urgency, and he looked at her with the slightest hint of a smile which was as complex as the man himself.

No, she decided at that moment, considering the alien but pleasant warmth spreading through her slowly, it wasn’t the same as being with Isaburō at all – but she would gladly embrace the difference.


End file.
